There is an increasing demand for using a large-capacity HDD as a storage apparatus for an in-vehicle navigation system because detailed map data or audiovisual data are used to increase a data capacity. While vehicles are used worldwide, the in-vehicle navigation system needs to be durable in cold regions. However, it is difficult for an HDD to start at low temperature.
A technology (see Patent Document 1) is proposed to control a heater for warming inside the apparatus before starting the HDD. When an HDD starts unsuccessfully, another technology (see Patent Document 2) is proposed to wait until an operation temperature is reached inside the apparatus due to a thermal loss of HDD operations.                Patent Document 1: JP-2002-324391A        Patent Document 2: JP-1994-74986A        